dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shinsou Wotan
You read the latest chapters of XXXX?--Kite X 02:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes. --Shinsou Wotan 02:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) How'd you get them?--Kite X 02:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :In the .hack//G.U. The World magazine, which I ordered from Amazon.co.jp when each issue came out. --Shinsou Wotan 02:28, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Can you tell me what happens,please? --Kite X 02:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :At what point do you want me to start? --Shinsou Wotan 02:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Well after Ch.2 cause that's how far I got.--Kite X 02:31, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :You'll have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest. I don't have it all with me right now, and I can't do that much from memory. --Shinsou Wotan 02:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) That's fine take your time,but thanks.--Kite X 02:35, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey can you still tell me about XXXX?--Kite X 02:53, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Well you see it's a pr0n involving Kite, Haseo and all the .hack ladies in a giant sex orgy Hebla puts on in Net Slum. Oh wait, XXXX, forget that then, wrong story.--Ellimist :Ya know... posting over and over again three times in a row isn't going to help if he doesn't have it. Also, we have an XXXX article...--Bulletcatcher 23:44, 25 February 2007 (UTC) He said he was gonna tell me about it cause I think he read them all.--Kite X 00:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand, but he said he didn't have it at the moment.--Bulletcatcher 01:07, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Gabi's name It came from the Master Guide, and possibly also the Complete Guide. Gabi's name in the Perfect Guidebook suffered a copy/paste error. You should probably recognize the name "Kazushige Ooyama". There's a thread about this error in the CC2 forums. They should really proof these things better. Aside from that, how is the Perfect Guidebook? Does it give Analysis-level extra information and illustrations, or is it mainly what I've seen on the wikis? - Kuukai2 08:27, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Was there anything new about Enju in the Complete Guide by any chance? I've been waiting for that. XD Also, anything new on Tenrow? --Amaethon ::Doesn't look like there's much new about either of them, though there is more IRL info than is on this wiki. Still no full name for Enju. --Shinsou Wotan 22:48, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :It's about the same level of information and content as the Character Fanbook. --Shinsou Wotan 22:48, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Eight Heroes So what happened to the Phases besides Gorre in the R:2 storyline? Kulaguy 03:28, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't know yet, as I'm still working my way through Volume 3 of the novels. It has been mentioned that only three of them survived the war. --Shinsou Wotan 03:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::So the novels contain the story of R:2 or should we consider the info from them non-canon? Kulaguy 03:52, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'd just go with adding that it's from the novels, like anything else from them. - Kuukai2 05:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Please add any significant information about Aura form the GU novels to the Aura page if there is any to be added. (You know I had to ask) --Rpg 03:58, 22 October 2007 (UTC) How did you get/read the GU Novels? I wish I could read them? Does Aina really die?--Azure Sky God 20:45, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I got them from Amazon.co.jp. Anyone who can read Japanese and is willing to pay exorbitant shipping costs could do likewise. And yes, by the time of the novels, Aina is dead, cremated, and buried. This does not keep Ovan from trying to save her. --Shinsou Wotan 21:00, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I have three more questions 1)What are the major differences from the Games? 2) What does Haseo's sixth form look like? 3) Do you think they may be translated in english?--Azure Sky God 10:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Perfect Guidebook I read so in a thread on the CC2 site, but is it true that "Airceltrai" (U.S. spelling) is listed as a Lost Ground in the Perfect Guidebook? If so, is there any other information about it in there? While I'm asking, there's nothing about Sophora's PC gender in that book, is there? Thanks a lot. - Kuukai2 04:31, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :It's mentioned in passing as one of the Lost Grounds that were designed to some degree but not included in the game. No further details were given. I don't think there was anything about Sophora's PC gender - I'll check when I get the chance. --Shinsou Wotan 14:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Fan consulting Hey, I don't have your e-mail address anymore and can't get to any of my old messages from work, since I was one of the 39 laid off. I don't know who the new .hack editor will be, but you can probably send stuff to alexisk (replace my name in the e-mail address). Alexis is cool and will hopefully be able to get the fan changes into the next scripts. If you don't mind, could you also pass this info on to Colin? I don't have his e-mail address either. —Peter Ahlstrom (Not at TOKYOPOP anymore) 17:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear about the layoff. The message has been passed on. --Shinsou Wotan 01:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) If I haven't mentioned it before, I still do freelance work for TOKYOPOP on a contract basis. I'm currently adapting .hack//Link vol. 1. Are there any terminology issues that you think it's important to be aware of? The translator is a .hack fan and generally gets things right, but I do have at least one question. On page 40 when Fleugel thinks about Tokio, how would you translate what he calls him? wwwjdic gives "unconfirmed" and "unidentified" for 未確認, but there's a significant difference in connotation. —Peter Ahlstrom (Not at TOKYOPOP anymore) 03:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I've figured out from context that it's not meant to be a special term. —Peterahlstrom 17:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Epitaph of twilight (novel) Not that your gonna answer but, since you've read it I figured you'd know. In second novel for the epitaph of twilight there's an image of an old man with a beard and another of a black haired woman at front. I don't have the novel but do you know which characters they are? Outlaw630 01:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :The large bearded man talking to Lara is the king of the giants at Wald Uberlisterin. The woman in the first color image at the front of the book is Papi (transliteration uncertain, original パピ), King Apeiron's second most trusted advisor after Fili. --Shinsou Wotan 20:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Outlaw630 22:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Is the Shopkeeper's name from .hack//Link: Twilight Knights actually confirmed? Uhm, yes as the topic mentions it. Is Ninjato a confirmed The World R:X name from him? Just curious as that made me a bit confused there. Roru aurarios 01:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Chapter 17. Ninjato (who first appears in-game in the previous chapter) introduces himself, and after a bit of conversation, Tokio identifies him as "the keeper of the game shop I always go to after school". Ninjato confirms this identification. --Shinsou Wotan 02:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting. I saw Ninjato wandering in random fields as an NPC in LINK, and did not realize it was him. Ninjato was also a GU Games minor PC if I remember correctly.--Rpg 16:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I see. Arigatou gozaimashita for the information. Roru aurarios 02:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) AI-PC(2)? Can you translate this? It was in the manga, but I'm having some trouble on what it means. Hmm context, Kite is in Burial (>< i'm aware) Flame Knight's character. He was talking to Haseo and captured during the first portion. Outlaw630 13:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC): :Here's my quick translation. I don't have the manga on hand at the moment; I'll check over it in full context later today. --Shinsou Wotan 20:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) カイト型PCの,エディットは既に禁止されているしかもカイトのPCはシックザールが厳重に管理してるはずアルが。。。(Posaune - Page 11) :Editing produce a Kite-type PC has been forbidden, and Kite's PC should be under close watch by Schicksal, but... 初めましてハセヲ 僕は黄昏の騎士団長カイト (Kite - Page 182) :Hello, Haseo. I am Kite, captain of the Twilight Knights. このPCは『もう一人の僕』。。。詳しいことはあとで説明しよう. (Kite - Page 183) :This PC is "another me"... I'll explain the details later. 本当の僕シックサールに囚われている :The real me has been captured by Schicksal. この子キミとは因縁があるみたいだね :It appears that you have a history with this person. Ouka and Mireille What are your sources saying that NASA tried to hire Mirei Kurokawa but failed, and is going to a academy? And how did you find out Ouka's real name?--Daipenmon (talk) 01:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Everything I've added in the last few days came from the apparently in-continuity bonus chapters at the end of volume 2 of .hack//黄昏の腕輪伝説 Complete edition. Ouka's full name was seen when Mirei showed off her calligraphy skills (so I'm not 100% certain of the reading for her last name of 鳳, but research seems to indicate that "Ootori" is the most likely). Mirei is not going to an academy; Sakura tutors her at home. --Shinsou Wotan (talk) 23:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC)